Royce and Peter
by littleone112006
Summary: Peter is on a flight home for tragic reasons when his plane crashes. Royce, his father, cannot find Peter anywhere including any hospitals. Has Peter simply disappeared, or has the worst finally happened?
1. Chapter 1

Royce

The smoke had cleared and the fire was now extinguished, but the evidence of what had happened that morning would linger for years. "Peter!" Royce's voice rang through the air, his worry and grief prominent. His son Peter had been on the all night flight home that had crashed. Royce had been searching for his son for an hour and couldn't find him. None of the surrounding hospitals had checked him in from the crash and he had never made it home. Would he have just walked off? If he did, he would be home by now. Where could he be? One question stuck in his mind, the one that he didn't want to ask. Was he alive?

Peter

The bird was soaring, majestic and calm. Everything was fine and the sun was shining, in the distance birds chirped merrily. Suddenly, the bird burst into flames, falling out of the sky. There were screams. The sky turned into a torrent of colors. All that Peter knew was that he had to get away, but how and why.

"Would you like some water sir?" The voice of the flight attendant tore him from his day dream.

"No, but I'll take a scotch." he had always been a nervous flyer, and his day dream had proven that fact. As he sat there waiting for his drink he envisioned what was in store for him at home. His mother was dying, his father heart-broken, and his sister depressed. He was glad he got out of that black hole of a town. Once you got sucked in you would waste away until you died.

After his drink, his nerves were settled and he found that he was quickly finding possible to sleep. He wouldn't get in until nine thirty, so that gave him an hour to sleep. And he would need his rest for the upcoming weekend. He buzzed the flight attendant to ask her for a pillow when the plane started shaking. He was sure the pilot would come on saying it was mild turbulence or that the flight attendant would be to his seat momentarily. Ten minutes had passed and neither the flight attendant nor the pilot had been seen or heard. Peter was getting nervous. He got up and decided to go check on the flight attendants supposing that they were only tied up with breakfast for the hungry passengers. When he got to the back of the plane, he saw all of the flight attendants, dead. Blood was soaked through their clothes and seeping into the carpet. The smell was what had driven him from the scene. He quickly ran back to his seat stifling a scream, not wanting to frighten the other passengers.

Ten more minutes had passed and there was more turbulence, though I don't think you can call this minor. The plane was shaking and only Peter knew why. From his window seat he pulled up the blinds only to see an unusual amount of brightness, even for early morning. He was looking at the engine, it had caught on fire. Seeing this, Peter could not stifle his scream and soon the whole plane knew that they were going to crash, and maybe, die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Royce

Royce wasn't going to give up, he had driven this far to find his son and he was going to do so. He couldn't bear to lose his wife and son all in the same week. He just wouldn't have that. He decided that screaming his name wasn't going to help him any longer; he'd just have to start searching. He started where the plane had crashed and panned out from there. He didn't know what Peter was wearing, so that didn't help in his search for clues. But, as he was walking around something shiny cast a glare in his eyes. He walked toward it and found that it was Peter's watch, the one that he had gotten on his last birthday.

"This is a clue," he thought, "Just like Hansel and Gretel. Maybe he's leaving, me a trail."

Peter

Emergency aircrafts were being inflated, oxygen masks dropped, and the "fasten your seatbelts" light turned on. Everyone was panicking, everyone was doomed. Peter kept his eye on the window wondering where they were going to crash, wondering if he would survive. The man next to him was in his mid thirties, tall, and muscular. At the beginning of the flight he had introduced himself as Jack. Suddenly, as if something had taken over his body, he turned to Jack and said, "When we crash, if I'm knocked out, will you drag my body out of the plane?"

Surprised Jack responded, "Umm well, I guess buddy, but you'll make it. I have faith in you."

"What do you mean you have faith in me? You just met me. You don't know me. How could you put your faith on someone you don't even know?" Peter responded, dumbfounded.

"I don't know. I just can." He replied putting a stop to any future conversation, but deep down, Jack knew that Peter was going to make it off of the plan. Jack knew that he was one of the ones that were chosen to be taken.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Royce

Royce continued walking in the direction that he had found the watch, stopping every now and then to examine the singed grass for any other signs. All the while his mind wandered to when Peter was a child in school. His first day of fourth grade, at the school of the chosen ones, the principal had walked straight up to him and said, "Your son has been chosen." One short sentence had changed his life forever. He didn't know what his son was chosen for or whether it was good or bad. He just had this feeling that it was something horrible. He knew that he had to get Peter away from the town as soon as he was old enough. Save all his money and send him to college, or find him a job, something. He knew this day was coming, he just didn't know why. And now, he didn't know how to get his son back.

That fateful day at school he went straight to his wife and told her what the principal had said. He told her to get a job and since they didn't need the second income to put all the money in savings for Peter's future. Sarah, Peter's younger sister, who had heard bits and pieces, immediately became eaten up with envy. Her future was just as important, She wanted to get away just as bad as any other person, so why not her? She made the grades, she never got in trouble, and she even joined extracurricular activities she didn't want to. This envy soon turned into hate, hate of Peter, hate of her parent's, and hate of the world.

Now that it was time Royce wondered why it had happened now. Why the same day his lovely wife had died, was his son taken away from him too? He just couldn't understand the workings of this world. He was beginning to understand how Sarah felt and tried to just focus on finding Peter.

Peter

They were only minutes from crashing and Peter was shaking like a fish out of water. He had his oxygen mask on, his seat belt fastened, and his seat in the upright position. He was looking around as if he were demented. He noticed that Jack had no seatbelt on, had no oxygen mask on, he was totally unprotected.

"What are you doing?" Peter tried to yell through his oxygen mask but it came out muffled and distorted, the human characteristics of his voice faded to a helpless growl.


End file.
